Local Internet protocol (IP) access (LIPA) may allow communication between wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) belonging to the same local network, (e.g., residential network or enterprise network). A LIPA-enabled WTRU that is connected to a home evolved Node-B or a home Node-B (H(e)NB) that is part of a local network may access another LIPA-enabled WTRU that is attached to an H(e)NB that is part of the same local network.
Selected IP traffic offload (SIPTO) may allow offloading of selected traffic (e.g., the Internet) towards an IP network close to a WTRU's point of attachment to an access network. In one scenario, selected traffic may be offloaded between gateways within the operator's realm. In another scenario, for SIPTO at the local network (SIPTO@LN), selected traffic flows from a femtocell may be offloaded directly to the Internet, thus bypassing the operator's core network
Operator policies for IP interface selection (OPISS) have been established for selecting an IP interface in a WTRU for routing IP flows among a choice of available interfaces in both third generation partnership (3GPP) and non-3GPP accesses. OPISS policies may be implemented by an access network discovery and selection function (ANDSF), which may assist a WTRU to discover non-3GPP access networks and govern the connection of 3GPP and non-3GPP networks.